A New Star
by Zokusho
Summary: This is a Lucky Star / World War II crossover set in year 1945. A really, really weird one. Written for a challenge. I don't think anyone should even read this.


**A New Star**

This _weird_ story, which happens at year 1945 in an alternative universe, and uses characters from Lucky Star (for no reason whatsoever), was written for the 20th challenge on Mostly Lucky Star Forum. The theme was the politically incorrect Nazis (including Imperial Japan of the WWII era) and/or Communists.

Rated T just in case. Oh, and gender roles are reversed; females wage the war and males are the homefront. Japanese people are "matriotic" and they revere "an empress" and so on.

* * *

><p>The Dornier Do 26 <em>Seefalke<em> hit a turbulence and SS-Standartenführer Kagami was jolted awake. She shivered in the cold – though she shouldn't have, since Waffen-SS officers do not feel cold – and adjusted her oxygen mask.

Along with some cargo, which she didn't know anything about, she was the only passenger on this flight from Germany all the way to Japan, alongside with the crew of four Japanese women. Yes, all-Japanese crew, which was strange. Maybe it was a gesture to her, to make her feel more at ease. These German-trained girls kept a respectful – or repulsive – distance, however.

Kagami checked that the briefcase was still with her. Though, it couldn't have gone anywhere because it was handcuffed to her right hand. She wasn't quite sure what her locked briefcase contained, and she wasn't going to look – she didn't even have the key. But it must have been very important. They had even impressed this rare long-range seaplane from the _Erprobungsstelle_ in Travemünde.

It was year 1945. Even at this late in the war, when the Soviet armies were knocking at Berlin's gates, her superiors had considered it necessary to send her back to Japan. She would receive further instructions from the German embassy at Tokio.

This time, she had been away for almost six months. She got a hunch that she, nor this plane and its crew, wouldn't be called back to Germany. Like this briefcase, she too contained secrets that shouldn't fall into the hands of the Allies. And Germany was falling apart.

She rubbed the inside of her white collar with a finger. While the black SS uniform certainly looked impressive, she never got used to it. It was not worn often these days. But as a military attaché, she was expected to look sharp, and wore the full parade uniform with all the decorations.

She was Kagami Hiiragi, SS-Standartenführer, and the highest ranking Japanese officer of all the ones who studied in Germany. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she had stayed in Japan after high school. Maybe she would be an officer of the Imperial Army. Or maybe she would have been dead.

The news from home weren't good, with Okinawa lost and everything. Her sister and Miyuki were still alive as far as she knew, and she hoped _she_ wasn't dead. She had not heard anything from her, and Tsukasa and Miyuki didn't know either. Last time she heard about her when she had been given the Order of the Golden Kite.

Konata as a war hero. Well, of course she was. Kagami just didn't think she'd ever get recognized.

Kagami closed her eyes and reminisced their countless adventures. How, due to Miyuki's relatives, they ended up in the middle of that frozen hell which was called the Winter War, Konata visiting her in Germany before Pearl Harbor – how did Konata survive doing that to Adalwolfa Hitler!, their weird escapades around the Mediterranean, that even weirder trip to Egypt, their mishaps during the conquest of Singapore, how they ended up on board of the USS Enterprise during the Battle of Midway, the incident on the Burma Railway, how they had to dig a tunnel _into_ Stalag Luft III, the case of Mrs. Göring and Van Klump's famous painting in France just before the D-Day, and so on.

More experiences than some people have in their entire lives. Maybe she could rest soon.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

The bus bumped around the road. Which meant, they were approaching the airfield. Here, the road was damaged by bombings. But it was amazing that they actually had a bus line, and that it still ran. There was no gasoline available, of course, and so this bus ran on wood-gas.

Kagami remembered how she had walked into the German embassy, and smelled smoke in the air. The building had not been damaged. The smoke was coming from the fireplaces, all full of burning papers. So it was a bit pointless to bring them the briefcase with more "important papers," but she executed this last order she had been be given, and delivered them personally to the German ambassador herself. After the usual formalities, as they were sitting down with the obligatory cups of tea on the table, ambassador, Mrs. Stahmer had said, "So, I release you from service, Hiiragi-san. Is there anything you need?"

Indeed, she had had a couple of requests. While they were nothing big, the chances of any of them going through were slim. In this situation, the influence of German embassy was falling rapidly. Perhaps some of the last little debts of honor would be paid back. Japanese government had often benefited of Kagami's actions. Maybe some of them still remembered.

At least she had found where Konata was. For some reason, she was stationed in an airfield near Nagasaki. And this was the place she was heading. This journey had taken her three tiring days, and she didn't even have a chance to visit home. She had heard that Washinomiya Shrine was unharmed, at least.

But she couldn't rest before seeing her.

The bus had reached the terminal point. Along with the crowd – as usual, whenever there was a bus or train still running, it would be full – she disembarked and headed right to the barracks.

She had packed her uniform away, and was dressed in a simple, nondescript uniform with no insignia. Wearing her actual uniform would have attracted undue attention, besides, it would have looked bizarre.

As she handed her papers to a guard, whose eyes widened as she read them. She didn't seem to know whether salute or bow at such a strange visitor with an even stranger rank, but Kagami resolved this by bowing to her first.

It was just another military garrison, but as usual in Japan, very neat and clean. As she turned around a corner, she saw a short person with the unmistakable mass of blue hair standing next to the building.

"Konata!" she yelled.

And it was her. Konata turned around, threw her arm forward straight, and yelled, "Heil, frau führer!"

Kagami turned bright red and groaned, "Konata!"

She was about to do a formal military salute, but Konata dashed at her, scattering the volumes of _Norakuro_ manga she was carrying, and jumped onto her neck. "Kagamiiin! I've missed you!"

"Uh, right …" Kagami muttered. Her cheeks turned even brighter red because some of the other soldiers were watching this tender scene. This was not how Japanese soldiers should greet each other. Nor German officers, either. Soldiers were expected to be rough, tough, and unemotional. But Kagami felt weak at the knees and could only return Konata's hug. "I, uh, mi-missed you too…" she whispered.

"Aww, Kagamin. You at least had all the huggy-feely Nazi girls in Germany to keep you company –"

"Nazis are not huggy-feely! Could you let go of me, it's really embarrassing."

Sighing, Konata let go of Kagami but she didn't give her much personal space; she still stood very close and stared her at her eyes.

"Really, Konata, you shouldn't hug an officer. And that manga…you are still a manga freak?"

The word otaku had not been invented yet.

"Ah, but Kagamin, this is a matriotic manga! It's been approved by the empress herself!"

She leaned closer and whispered, "It's not very good, though. I've got better ones in my locker."

Kagami sighed deeply. "If you say so … but we've got more important things to talk about. Any recent news about my sister and Miyuki?"

"Yeah, Tsukasa was in Manchuria and Miyuki works as a doctor not far from here."

"_Was_ in Manchuria? Is she okay?" Kagami gasped.

"She's fine! I just meant she's not there now, because she's coming here. She got a transfer somehow."

Kagami smiled. So her pulling on strings had succeeded. Germany had surrendered, officially she didn't have a rank anymore, and currently she was "on vacation" until they would assign her for something. She got a feeling Imperial Army didn't know any use for her. She had gotten too "foreign" for them.

"And she's still an airhead."

"Konata!"

"Anyway, Misao is here, in my team, in fact. Yu-chan is at home since she's exempt, but I haven't heard of Ayano, Minami, and the others for a while."

"By the way, Konata, why are you now in the air forces –"

Then she saw it. Hanging out of Konata's pocket was a white _hachimachi_, a bandana … with the red rising star of Japan.

"Kamikaze?" Kagami shouted, and pushed Konata against the wall. "No, no! Tell me it isn't true!"

"Kagamin…" Konata sighed.

"No! That's not your bandana, is it? It's someone else's!"

Konata closed her eyes.

"No…" Kagami gasped.

"Okinawa has been lost. But we will stop them from attacking mainland. We will destroy their carriers," Konata said quietly.

Just as when Kagami had finally been reunited with Konata…she was being taken away from her. For eternity. Somewhere where Kagami couldn't follow.

Kagami looked around. Nobody was nearby or paying any attention. She grabbed Konata's shoulders and whispered, "That's crazy! The yanks have learned. They shoot down every plane before they reach any carriers. Their pilots are superior to ours. Their ships have heavy anti-aircraft guns. Kamikaze has failed. It is useless! It is a waste of life!"

Konata smiled slightly. "I know. But that's what I've been ordered…volunteered to do. There is no way out."

"I can arrange it! I'll … bribe someone! I'll have documents forged. I'll get you a transfer!" Kagami groaned, and shook Konata's shoulders.

"That might work in Germany, but not in the Imperial Army, and you know it, Kagamin. I'm truly sorry. I wish we – well, doesn't matter what I wished. I'll see you in next life, perhaps? In a happier life, in a time of peace, where we meet again at high school, and we become best friends. We play together, bathe together, we have sleepovers at each others' house. And nobody has to kill others or die."

Kagami's jaw twitched and it took a lot of willpower to keep her from starting bawling. "I will not accept this!"

"You have to. Maybe this is karma. You with the Nazis, and me, in the Imperial Army, two of the most cruel armies in the world –"

"You know I wasn't like that and neither were you!"

A German officer didn't cry. A German officer would only be proud of her friends who gave their lives to defend the _Mutterland_. At this moment, Kagami wasn't feeling like a German officer. "When? When are you going?" she gasped.

"Tomorrow, very early. Two or three o'clock in the morning."

"_Too little time!"_ Kagami screamed in her mind. What she had not told Konata could be described in just a few words, but now she couldn't say it. Not in this situation. So she tried to tell her with her eyes. Konata stared back at her equally intensely.

Finally, Kagami turned her gaze away, released Konata, and slumped down onto one of the bunks. "I think this will be a sleepless night, then," she sighed.

"Yeah. I slept most of the day, so I'm not tired either!" Konata chirped.

"That's not what I meant."

"Besides, Tsukasa and Miyuki should be here before midnight."

"I'll wait with you."

"Of course you should wait for your sister."

"That's not what I meant!"

Konata burst into laughter. "I know. If this is my last night, there's nobody else I'd rather spend it with besides you. Want to see my new manga? Not this –" she pointed at the scattered volumes. "The good ones."

"Sure, why not. We can read manga together all night … like we used to do …"

"Feels like it was ages ago. Oh, and this is for you!"

Kagami handed a bag to Konata. Inside there was rice, tea, and …

"Choko-coronets!" Konata gasped. "Where did you get these? They were rationed five years ago and it's been three years I even saw one!"

"Another of those little debts they had," Kagami explained, without explaining who 'they' were. "Save one for Tsukasa and Miyuki!"

"Let's have a cup of tea too. I'll put the kettle on."

Doing these kinds of ordinary things, talking about food, making tea, sitting with Konata and reading manga … Kagami might have cried but there was this dark shadow looming over all of it. Konata was a suicide pilot. She's likely to die within one day. With a great effort, she pushed it out of her mind for now.

"Remember those substitute choko-coronets they made? It was as if the dough was made of sawdust and the filling … I don't even want to think of that. But these are real ones."

Konata set the kettle onto the stove, climbed onto Kagami's lap, and rested her head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she sighed, but didn't push her away. "There's no substitute for Konata, though. Nobody could make that," she whispered after a couple of minutes.

"Ha. Maybe in Germany. Did they succeed in creating robotic soldiers? Or mecha? Or superwomen?"

"Nah. A jet engine, a few missiles, that's about it. Your kettle is boiling."

That, and also the room was suddenly full of life and energy, for Misao Kusakabe, as energetic – or more! – than always, barged in, not at all gloomy despite the fact that she was to accompany Konata in the suicide attack.

"Yo, it's Hiiragi! What's she doing on top of you? Is that homo sex or something?" Misao yelled.

Kagami turned beet red, and tried to shake Konata off, but she just clung onto her tighter, and said, "Why, I wouldn't matter if it was. If it's Kagami, it's okay."

"Ha! Ha!" Misao cackled. "Oh, you've got real tea? And those … buns."

"Choko-coronets," Konami corrected, and got off of Kagami. "You can have one too," she added, while pouring the hot water into the cups.

"I never know from which end to start eating these! I think I ate the last starting from the middle!" Misao exclaimed, and hungrily grabbed one of the coronets.

"How can you be so carefree, so cheerful?" Kagami muttered.

"I guess I'm just stupid. I don't worry about tomorrow!" Misao mumbled, with her mouth full of choko-coronet.

"I envy you…" Kagami sighed.

They drank tea and chatted for a long time, until their heads started to droop and they fell half-asleep. Around midnight, they woke up to a sound of a motorcycle.

"What's that?" Kagami asked.

"Yuki-chan!" Konami yelled, and shook Misao awake. "She's a doctor and that's why she's got a motorcycle."

They dashed outside. It was dark, because of the standing blackout orders, and the new moon. In the faint light, they could only see that there were two people sitting on the bike.

"Onee-chan!" the other one screamed, and then Kagami got bawling and crying Tsukasa onto her arms.

"Hiiragi-san, Izumi-san, Kusakabe-san. How good to see you," the other person said, with the voice of Miyuki – for it was her. There was a slight hesitation in her voice, but later they heard that she had just been unsure of whether to mention Hiiragi first, because her rank was technically higher, or Izumi, because she was a few months older than the others.

"Tsukasa. So you got here …" Kagami sighed. Her eyes were tearing up as well, and in the dark, she didn't have to hide her tears like a German officer would.

"T-they sent me back from Manchuria, all of a sudden. They assigned me to help Yuki-chan! And then she told me you would be here," Tsukasa explained, along with a lot of sniffles.

"How's mom and dad and the others? I haven't seen them."

"Oh, they are okay. Matsuri was wounded! She's in hospital, but she'll be fine. Inori is helping mom and dad around the shrine, she wasn't drafted –" Tsukasa began.

"We'd better get inside," Kagami interrupted her.

Inside, Tsukasa got more reasons to bawl, when they told her about what would happen in the morning. Despite this, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Misao eventually fell asleep onto the same bunk.

Neither Kagami or Konata could sleep. They only sat together, in silence, keeping company for each other as long as they were still able to. Soon, they would be separated … possibly for all eternity.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

At morning, Kagami didn't wake up Tsukasa. She felt it was better for Tsukasa that she wouldn't have to see Konata to leave.

So she and Miyuki escorted Konata and Misao to their plane. Kagami stayed in control of herself, even though there was still so much she wanted to say and do. So many things left unsaid, so many things they never did together. She just shook hands with Misao and Konata, and told them that she was proud of them.

When the plane rolled away, Kagami almost broke down. Only because Miyuki was there, she didn't collapse. Miyuki wasn't making a sound, but tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Together, they stood there, looking at the planes fading away into the horizon. Somehow the rays of the rising sun didn't feel warm this morning.

"Onee-chan?" Kagami heard her twin sister's voice. She didn't answer. Tsukasa walked next to her and took hold of her hand. "Kona-chan is gone, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

But then they saw something in the horizon. The planes were coming back.

"What's this? Enemies?" Kagami muttered.

"No, it's them…" Miyuki whispered.

True enough, the planes were returning. One by one, they landed and taxied back to their positions. Including Konata's plane. It stopped near Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki. Konata, looking pale and tired, and Misao, looking almost her usual self, disembarked.

Kagami just stared at Konata, waiting for her to speak.

"Oh, the weather was too foggy over there. We couldn't even see the targets, so we were ordered to return," Konata explained.

"Thank goodness!" Kagami gasped. Before she said anything else, Konata interrupted her.

"But we'll go again next dawn."

All of them fell silent. After a minute or two of awkward silence, Kagami turned around and started walking towards the barracks. The others followed.

Completely exhausted, all Kagami was able to do that day was to lie on Konata's bunk, with Konata. They were able to get up to eat a little, but otherwise they spent the entire day and night mostly resting and having a broken night.

They didn't talk much, because in a sense, everything had already been said. Or maybe there were too many things to say to even begin with.

Next morning, they felt like their tears had dried up. Not even Tsukasa had the energy to cry.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

After the planes were gone, Kagami was lying on Konata's bunk, staring at the ceiling with dead eyes. She didn't feel much of anything. Having to go through this the second time was too much and she had gone all numb. She lacked the energy to do anything. She was just waiting for the news. Maybe they manage to sink a carrier. As if that would stop _them_. They would just send more ships, more men. They'd attack Japan mainland, which would cost millions of lives. At least she could die fighting too.

Her ears caught the sound of a single aircraft, which made her bolt up from the bunk and run outside. In the waning light of the sun, she saw Konata's Aichi D2A coming back, _again_!

This was getting ridiculous. In fact, Kagami was about to burst into a hysterical laughter. With a herculean effort, she controlled herself.

Kagami didn't even run to her. She simply walked to the plane and, saying nothing, just looked at Konata as she climbed out.

"Oh, Kagamin. We had a fuel leak. They told us to turn back before we waste a valuable airplane."

Kagami turned around and marched back into the barracks. Konata left Misao in charge of the rest and ran after her.

"Kagamin?"

She didn't answer until they were inside and she had closed the doors.

"Konata – I –" Kagami started but stopped as she realized how tired Konata looked. She was deadly pale and had dark bags under her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kagamin."

"It's not your fault –"

"But I have to go again. They are bringing more planes and we have to go again next morning," Konata said quietly.

And finally, Kagami completely lost it. "I can't take this anymore!" she screamed. "Twice already I have seen you away, twice I thought you would die and that I would never see you again!"

"Thinking of how you feel … that hurts me the most," Konata whispered.

This shut Kagami up for a moment. Of course, she still couldn't admit how she really felt about Konata.

"Never mind my feelings. I was out of order. This is war. A woman's gotta do what she's gotta do," Kagami muttered, trying to look cool and composed. But she knew her eyes were bloodshot, and not from the lack of sleep. "You know that I've had to send girls to a certain death. So this is just karma. Serves me right."

"But you never sent anyone into a suicide mission."

"Not as such, no…"

"We'll go again tomorrow morning."

"I guessed that."

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Next morning, Konata couldn't find Kagami and she didn't come to see her off. She didn't mind. In fact, it was easier this way. Each goodbye just hurt both of them more.

Konata heard a noise from behind. There was a thump, a choked gasp, and the plane rocked a bit. She turned around and saw Kagami lifting unconscious Misao away from the gunner seat.

"Kagami!" Konata gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you. I knocked Misao out. I leave her over here. I left a letter where I take all the responsibility. She won't be punished."

"You can't throw away your life!"

"Either you take me with you or I shoot us _both_ right now!" Kagami hissed, and pointed her Walther PP at Konata.

"This is madness!"

Kagami released the safety catch and pressed the gun at Konata's temple.

"Okay! Okay!" Konata yelled. "I believe you. I guess I have to let you…"

Kagami climbed onto the seat and fastened the seat belts. She was still pointing the gun at Konata, just in case she'd attempt to call help through the radio.

Konata pushed the throttle and the plane started to move.

"You don't have to point that thing at me anymore, Kagami," she heard Konata's voice in her headphones. "I won't tell them. What good would that do? Besides …"

Kagami uncocked her pistol, tucked it away, and asked, "Besides?"

"I'm happy you came with me. I'd hate to see Misao get killed."

"What the hell –" Kagami groaned.

Konata chuckled. "Just kidding. But still, I'm happy to be with you…"

Kagami laughed as well. She didn't really want Misao dead either. And all of this was so surreal, so weird, that they both could only laugh at it.

They had flown for half an hour, and began to see the flak, explosions of the anti-aircraft fire, the circling dogfighters in the air, and the barrage of destroyers that shielded the carriers further away.

With her training and experience, Kagami had no problems operating the machine gun. Before they got into the range, however, their plane was struck by a barrage of bullets from a smoking enemy plane that was already going down. Neither of them were hurt, but it sounded like their engine was damaged.

Konata had turned the plane around in an attempt to dodge the fire, so they were flying in the wrong direction.

But before Konata was able to turn the plane again, they saw a brilliant light ahead, in the north, in the direction of Nagasaki. As if a new star had been born.

Kagami squinted her eyes, as she looked at the flash. She was one of the very few people in Japan who could guess what it was.

"Konata, that was Nagasaki. Everything has changed. We have lost. Please believe me now and land the plane."

"We have lost? How is that possible? Is it that light?"

"It's the Allies' superweapon. We can't fight against that. Japan will surrender."

"You sure?" Konata asked, but started to descend. Besides, the engines were coughing; their plane was about to break down anyway.

Few minutes later they heard a distant rumble of an explosion of gigantic proportions.

"_I wonder how many thousands of people just died …"_ Kagami thought.

There was nothing else in sight except a small, rocky island, with nothing but rocks and cliffs everywhere. Konata turned the throttle as low as she could without stalling the plane, and flew slowly towards the island.

"There!" Konata gasped. In the middle of the island they saw a narrow valley which seemed to have a small strip of level ground.

"We can't die now!" Kagami shouted. "Do we have parachutes?"

Konata chuckled. "Parachutes, on a kamikaze plane?"

She turned the flaps up, just before the engines made one final cough and died. They started to lose altitude rapidly. The only route into the valley went through a gorge which looked barely wide enough for their plane, and Konata had to sacrifice even more of their speed and altitude to get the plane into the right direction. The tip of their left wing snapped off as the plane brushed against the rock face.

"…did I lower the landing gear?" Konata muttered just before they hit the ground. The first contact with the ground was a bone-jarring crash, but then the plane slid along the moss and tuft and all went well – except when they met the boulders at the end of the field.

Kagami hit her head onto the side of the cabin and everything went black.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

She woke up, finding herself being dragged away from the wreck by Konata.

"Ouch. Head hurts," she gasped.

"You were out for just a moment. I don't think you're badly hurt," Konata said, and placed her down onto the soft grass.

They couldn't hear the sounds of the battle anymore. It was very, very quiet. And peaceful. The sun was finally shining warmly on them.

Konata lied down beside her, and sighed deeply. So they had survived the war. Probably.

"So, what now?" Kagami finally whispered.

"We'll salvage all we can from the plane. I think there's a survival kit of some sort in there."

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Yeah, I know. We're stuck on a deserted island together. I don't think it's worse than all we went through. We should enjoy this! It's like a vacation!"

Kagami chuckled. "Yeah, maybe … oh, and, by the way …"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what Misao said? That was something I've always wanted to do with you."

"I know … me too."

"But I'd like to have a bath first."

"So let's find hot springs! Or find a way to heat water!"

Kagami got up. "Us German officers are trained in survival. Leave everything to me. We'll soon be living like queens!"

"Like the Empress!" Konata exclaimed.

"I wouldn't like to be in her pants right now," Kagami said, and burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>In this universe, gender roles are reversed; females are the ones fighting the war, while men stay home and take care of the children. Oh, and this is not a historically accurate story, just fan fiction. I'm sure experts would have a lot to say about the "facts" presented. I'm not an expert on WWII and I probably got lots of things wrong, so just ignore it. Or tell me what things I got wrong in your review. That would be interesting.<p>

Did you notice that this is actually the _last_ chapter of something? I could change the names and appearances and turn this into a story about Japanese schoolgirls in the World War II. (^_^) Would someone be interested in such a thing? No, probably not. Not me either, and so I won't be writing it. Maybe if I included fantastic and/or sci-fi-elements and stuff…nah.

Cast appearing in this chapter:

**Kagami Hiiragi**: Currently a _SS-Standartenführer_ (rank equivalent to a Colonel), a military attaché, who studied in Germany after she graduated from Ryōō High.

**Konata Izumi: **Currently a Sergeant (軍曹, _g__uns__ō_) of the Imperial Army of Japan, gained Order of the Golden Kite, 4th class for bravery, but is reputed as a reckless, disobedient, and individualistic soldier.

**Tsukasa Hiiragi:** Private 1st class (一等兵, i_ttōhei_) of the Imperial Army of Japan, assigned to cooking.

**Miyuki Takara**: Doctor and surgeon (as unlikely the latter sounds), Lieutenant (陸軍中尉, _rikugun ch__ū__i_) of the Imperial Army of Japan.

**Misao Kusakabe:** Flyer, Second Class (二等兵, _nito hei_) of the Imperial Japanese Army Air Service.

I have no idea whether they were anywhere near Nagasaki or whether they could see and/or experience the blast, but this is fan fiction, not a historical reenactment. They landed on one of the smallest Uji Islands, southwest of Kagoshima.

Inspirations: 'Allo 'Allo!, the Great Escape, Indiana Jones, Biggles (the Monty Python version I'm afraid :), books of Alistair MacLean, books of Armas J. Pulla, and lots of other things.


End file.
